Er ist mein Schicksal
by BlackNeko
Summary: Bunny macht sich Gedanken über ihre Zukunft -die ihr keine Überraschnungen mehr bietet, da sie ja weiß, dass sie mit Mamoru an ihrer Seite mal das Mondreich regieren wird. Etwas neidisch blickt sie auf die Beziehung der beiden Mädchen Haruka und Michi


***SLM! Ich bin's wieder! =(^_^)=  
  
Das ist eine kurze fanfiction, in der es um Bunny geht. (So ganz außer Acht wollen wir das schusselige blonde Mädchen ja nicht lassen, immerhin ist sie die Hauptfigur einer gewissen Serie mit gewissen Sailor Kriegerinnen von denen gewisse zwei die Lieblinge gewisser Leute sind...)  
  
Alles klar? Gut! Dann mal los...*** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
Er ist mein Schicksal  
  
Als Bunny die Tür zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung öffnete, sah sie Mamoru und Michiru im geräumigen Flur. Michiru wollte offenbar gerade gehen... Verwundert blieb sie stehen, eine Hand noch immer am Schlüssel, der im Schloss steckte.  
  
"Hallo Bunny!" begrüßte sie Mamoru, als dieser seine Verlobte erblickte. Er lächelte ihr strahlend entgegen und Bunny schloss endlich die Tür. "Hallo!" wurde sie auch von Michiru begrüßt.  
  
Ihren Mamoru umarmend begrüßte das blonde Mädchen die beiden und hackte sich bei ihrem Geliebten ein. Fröhlich lächelte sie.  
  
"Also abgemacht, Michiru! Bis morgen dann!" sagte Mamoru rasch und hielt Michiru die Türe offen. "Ja! Tschüss Bunny, bis morgen, Mamoru!" winkte die Grünhaarige und weg war sie.  
  
"Soll ich dir einen Tee kochen, mein Schatz?" fragte Mamoru und küsste Bunny. Diese nickte und als Mamoru in der kleinen Küche verschwand, ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sie gähnte laut.  
  
"Was wollte Michiru denn hier?" rief sie in die Küche, denn irgendwie ließ ihr das keine Ruhe. Als sie die beiden sah, überkam sie immer ein kleines Gefühl von Eifersucht.  
  
Michiru war durch und durch eine Prinzessin. Ihre schönen welligen Haare, ihre graziöse Anmut und ihre Weiblichkeit... Außerdem war sie gebildet und talentiert. Etwas enttäuscht von sich selbst dachte Bunny, dass Michiru das absolute Gegenteil von ihr sei. Sicher wünschte sich Mamoru genau so eine Prinzessin wie Michiru... dieser Gedanke machte Bunny traurig.  
  
"Was hast du denn, Bunny?" wollte Mamoru wissen, der den Tee brachte. "War die Arbeit heute so anstrengend?" witzelte er. Er tätschelte ihr den Kopf. "Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!" wehrte sie sich trotzig und schob ihr weg.  
  
"Bunny." Verwundert sah Mamoru sie an. Diese errötete leicht. "Entschuldigung! Der Tag heute war echt anstrengend! Ich hatte nicht mal eine Pause..." Als Entschädigung küsste sie ihren Prinzen.  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam sie sich tatsächlich wie ein kleines Kind vor. Neben Michiru kam sie sich immer klein und albern vor. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Ihre größte Angst war, dass Mamoru sie auch so sah...  
  
Natürlich, seit sie eine Arbeit hatte und bei ihm wohnte, konnte sie allen zeigen, dass sie sehr wohl zur Selbstständigkeit fähig war.  
  
"Mamoru? Was wollte Michiru denn nun hier?" fragte Bunny noch mal nach. Sie musste es wissen.  
  
"Wir haben nur etwas besprochen." Sagte Mamoru. Er wollte das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen, denn ihm war es eher danach, sich gemütlich mit seiner Verlobten auf dem Sofa zu liegen...  
  
"Was denn?" hakte Bunny nach. "Sie wird morgen zu mir ins Krankenhaus kommen." Erklärte Mamoru. Er fuhr mit seinem Finger Bunnys Nase lang. -- "Und warum?"  
  
"Ich habe dir doch von Miki erzählt." Fing Mamoru an. Er richtete sich auf. Anscheinend hatte Bunny keine Lust. [[ Die hätte ich allerdings auch nicht.. -.-" ~börks~]]  
  
"Das kleine Mädchen, dass im Koma liegt?" - "Ja. Sie ist schon seit zwei Wochen auf unserer Station und wir wissen nicht weiter. Da kam uns die Idee, dass Musik ihr vielleicht helfen könnte. Also habe ich Michiru gefragt, ob sie nicht etwas für das Mädchen spielen könne... Sie hat natürlich gleich zugesagt!"  
  
"Ach so... und ich dachte..." Bunny ließ ihre Beine baumeln. Sollte sie sagen, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Lieber nicht... nachher dachte Mamoru von ihr, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute. "Was denn, Bunny?" erkundigte sich Mamoru. "Ach, nichts, schon gut!" lächelte Bunny. "Kann ich morgen mitkommen?"  
  
(am nächsten Tag im Krankenhaus)  
  
Bunny und Mamoru waren gemeinsam ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Mamoru zog sich seinen langen weißen Kittel um, während Bunny draußen auf dem sterilen Flur auf ich wartete.  
  
Da gingen die Türen des Aufzuges auf und Michiru und Haruka kamen heraus. Als die beiden Bunny entdeckten, lächelten sie ihr freundlich zu und winkten. "Hallo Mondgesicht!" grüßte Haruka und schnippte gegen einen ihrer zwei Zöpfe auf dem Kopf. Bunny lächelte zurück.  
  
"Hallo Haruka, hallo Michiru!" Mamoru trat gerade aus seinem Büro und reichte den beiden die Hand. Pünktlich auf die Sekunde!" witzelte er und sah auf die Uhr.  
  
"So sind wir eben!" scherzte Michiru zurück und lächelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Bunny sah sie bewundert an. So lachte wirklich nur eine Prinzessin. Sie nahm sich war, in Zukunft auch so zu lachen.  
  
"Dein Verdienst ist es nicht gewesen, dass wir so pünktlich sind!" warf Haruka ein und sah Michiru an. "So?" Die beiden lachten sich an und Michiru hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin ein, die ihren Geigenkasten trug.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal! Mikis Mutter wartet schon!" sagte Mamoru und ging voran. Sie gingen die langen Gänge lang, bis sie zur Kinderstation kamen, erkennbar an den bunten Figuren, die die Wände schmückten.  
  
"Herein!" ertönte eine müde Stimme, als sie klopften. Mikis Mutter stand auf, als sie den Stationsarzt und sein Gefolge sah. "Herr Chiba.. sie hat sich heute nicht ein einziges Mal bewegt..." seufzte die Braunhaarige und trat zur Seite.  
  
Mamoru stellte Bunny, Haruka und Michiru vor. "Sehr erfreut, mein Name ist Arimi Takahashi." Sie lächelte Michiru freundlich an. "Und Sie sind also die junge Künstlerin. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört und es ist mir eine Ehre, dass Sie für meine Miki spielen wollen."  
  
Verlegen schüttelte Michiru den Kopf. "Aber nein! Nein.. ich mache das doch gerne!" Sie lächelte bezaubernd und nahm ihre Geige heraus. Sie ging zu Miki und sah das Mädchen liebevoll an. "Hallo kleine Miki, ich werde dir jetzt mal mein Lieblingslied spielen, okay?"  
  
Bunny, Mamoru und Haruka standen an der Tür und betrachteten das von Schläuchen durchdrungene Mädchen. Bunny griff nach Mamorus Hand. Ihr tat das Mädchen Leid und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ebenfalls was tun, um ihr zu helfen.  
  
Wieder durchfuhr sie ein Gefühl der Eifersucht. Michiru stand noch immer am Bett der Kleinen und redete flüsternd mit ihr, dass niemand so wirklich verstand, was sie sagte. Miki zeigte keine Regung.  
  
Michiru sah aus wie ein Engel, der kam, um ein kleines Mädchen zu beschützen. Sie achtete nicht auf die übrigen im Raum, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der kleinen Miki. Durch das geöffnete Fenster wehte eine warme Brise herein.  
  
"Ich muss arbeiten! Die Visite ruft." Flüsterte Mamoru Bunny ins Ohr, nickte Haruka kurz zu und gab Arimi zum Abschied die Hand. "Wenn sich ihr Zustand ändert, dann ruft mich." Sagte er noch im Gehen.  
  
Michiru griff zu ihrer Violine. Ihr Blick streifte den von Haruka und sie lächelte ihr kurz zu. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und spielte. Sie hatte ihr Lieblingslied gewählt, eine schöne Melodie. Sie spielte diese Melodie immer, wenn sie traurig war oder nicht weiter wusste. Ihr kam sie vor, wie ein guter Freund, der einem den weg zeigte.  
  
Bunny hörte fasziniert den Klängen der Geige. Sie kannte es zwar nicht, mochte dieses Lied aber. Auch Frau Takahashi schien fasziniert von der Musik. Verstohlen blickte Bunny zu Haruka, die von der Melodie gänzlich ungerührt zu sein schien.  
  
Lässig stand Haruka an die Wand gelehnt und sah Michiru an. Bunny dachte, dass Haruka ein richtig cooler Typ sei. Dann betrachtete sie Michiru. Eigentlich hätte man erwartet, dass Michiru sich einen schönen Prinzen angelt, aber stattdessen [[jetzt nix falsches sagen, liebe Bunny! Sonst denke ich mir was ganz gemeines für dich aus!]] lebte sie mit der coolen Haruka zusammen, die ganz und gar nicht in Bunnys Prinzen-Bild passen wollte.  
  
Was natürlich auch klar ist, denn immerhin gibt es für Bunny nur einen Prinzen: ihren Mamoru. [[und wehe jemand kommt auf die Idee, zu behaupten, dass Haruka und Mamoru sich auch nur ansatzweise ähnlich sind!]]  
  
Aber trotzdem wusste Bunny, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren. Sie waren gar nicht mehr ohne einander vorzustellen. Bunny wurde von der Melodie etwas melancholisch gestimmt. Sie setzte sich auf einen der kleinen Stühle, die neben dem Bett standen.  
  
Als Michiru aufhörte zu spielen, schien es, als wäre der Raum noch erfüllt von ihrer Musik, die langsam abklang. Sie öffnete die Augen, die traurig blitzten. Miki lag noch immer ruhig da, nichts hatte sich geändert.  
  
Arimi schluchzte auf. "Miki...." weinte sie. Bunny sah die Frau mitleidig an. Mamoru hatte ihr schon mal von ihr erzählt. Sie war um die 25 Jahre alt, hatte sehr früh geheiratet und nachdem ihr Mann sie verlassen hatte, schlug sie sich selbst durch's Leben. Als Miki jedoch erfuhr, dass ihr Vater sie wegen einer anderen Frau verlassen hatte und nicht im Ausland sei, wie es ihre Mutter immer erzählt hatte, rannte sie aus dem Haus und direkt vor ein Auto.  
  
Das war nicht sehr lange her. Mamoru war ziemlich mitgenommen von dieser Geschichte, denn sonst hätte er Bunny nichts davon erzählt. Er wollte sein Privatleben nicht mit Klinikproblemen belasten. Bunny wusste das und fragte für gewöhnlich auch nicht nach...  
  
Tröstend hatte Haruka ihren Arm und Arimi gelegt, die noch immer schluchzte. Michiru wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben, sie strich über das blonde Haar des Mädchens und begann erneut zu spielen. Diesmal spielte sie ein schnelles Lied, fröhlich und hell.  
  
Bunny beobachtete, wie Haruka gut auf die Frau einredete und ihr mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen abwischte. "Na los, lächeln Sie doch mal. Wahrscheinlich steht die kleine Miki nicht so auf klassische Musik! Das Lied wird sie bestimmt mehr mögen!" Arimi sah verwundert zu der großen Blonden auf und lächelte zaghaft.  
  
Bunny fragte sich, ob sie wohl wusste, dass Haruka eine Frau sei. Sie blickte zu Michiru, die mit geschlossenen Augen spielte. Ob sie wohl eifersüchtig werden würde, wenn sie sähe, wie Haruka die fremde Frau tröstet.  
  
Bunny war sich sicher, dass sie auf jeden Fall eifersüchtig wäre, würde ihr Mamoru so mit einer anderen Frau umgehen.  
  
Haruka hatte noch immer ihren Arm um Arimis Schultern, obwohl diese nicht mehr weinte. "Ich bin mir sicher, Ihre Tochter erwacht... Immerhin spielt ein Engel für sie Violine." Haruka grinste und Arimi nickte leicht. "Sie haben recht. Sie spielt wirklich wie ein Engel." Die Stimme der Frau klang auf einmal nicht mehr so müde und matt. Auch ihr Gesicht hatte mehr Farbe bekommen.  
  
Bunny betrachtete das Mädchen und ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge. Plötzlich sah sie, wie sich ihre Hand leicht bewegte. Ihre Finger zuckten kaum merkbar. "Sie bewegt sich!" rief sie freudig und sprang auf. "Ich werde Mamoru holen!" und sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Als Bunny, ihren Mamoru hinter sich herziehend, das Zimmer betrat, blieb sie erschrocken stehen. Frau Takahashi lag in dem Krankenbett und schien zu schlafen. Michiru und Haruka saßen auf der Fensterbank und auf Harukas Schoß saß die kleine Miki und strahlte.  
  
"W-was ist denn hier los?" wunderte sich auch Mamoru, als er hinter Bunny hervor kam. Er deutete verwirt auf Arimi. "Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie eingeschlafen ist. Sie hat wohl seit Tagen kein Auge mehr zu gemacht, aus Sorge um diese Kleine hier!" erklärte Michiru und rieb ihre Nase an die von Miki. Das kleine Mädchen kicherte vergnügt.  
  
"Wie schön, sie ist wach!" freute sich Bunny und rannte auf Miki zu. "Hallo!" sie gab ihr die Hand. Aber Miki schien sich mehr für ihre langen Haare zu interessieren und zupfte an den langen blonden Zöpfen. Bunny lachte vergnügt.  
  
Mamoru war in der Tat überrascht. Er freute sich natürlich auch, aber Miki musste sich noch schonen und das geöffnete Fenster war sicherlich auch nicht sehr gesund für sie. "Bunny, Miki muss sich noch schonen...." erklärte er und schob sie beiseite. "Ihr Immunsystem ist noch sehr schwach. Sie darf sich auf keine Fall mit irgendwas anstecken..." Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Kleine 4Jährige und setzte sie in das zweite Bett.  
  
Verwundert sahen Haruka und Michiru sich an. Michiru stimmte ihm dann zu und kam somit Haruka zuvor, die sich aufzuregen drohte. Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, während sie sagte: "Stimmt Mamoru, du hast recht."  
  
Der Stationschef ging zum Fenster und schloss es. Dann betrachtete er die Schläuche, die lose von den Apparaten hingen. "Wer..?" wollte er fragen und sah etwas verärgert aus. Man konnte doch nicht einfach Schläuche und Tuben auf eigene Faust entfernen.  
  
"Das war ich, Mamoru! Die Kleine wurde schlagartig wach und fing an zu würgen, weil der schlauch in ihrem Hals steckte..." erklärte Michiru schnell, die erkannt hatte, dass Mamoru nicht gerade erfreut war.  
  
Dieser sah Michiru böse an. Haruka stand ruhig und gelassen von der Fensterbank auf, trat an Michiru und legte ihren Arm um ihre Hüften. Dann sah sie Mamoru durchdringend an. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man Michiru so ansah.  
  
"Schon gut Michiru, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen..." sagte sie zu Michiru, blickte aber noch immer Mamoru an. Bunny, die sogleich bemerkte, dass sie Situation sich spannte, küsste ihren Mamoru auf die Wange.  
  
"Sieh mal, Schatz! Die kleine Miki ist so süß!" erklärte sie ihm und zog ihn zu der Kleinen, die neugierig die Knöpfe an der Leiste über dem Bett betrachtete. "Was ist das?" fragte diese und zeigte auf einen roten Knopf. Von ihrem kindlichem Charme verzaubert erklärte Mamoru ihr alles geduldig.  
  
Michiru hatte ihre Violine gepackt und sie und Haruka verließen das Krankenhaus. Bevor Haruka noch richtig wütend würde, wollte Michiru sie zu Hause lieber auf andere Gedanken bringen.  
  
"Was bildet der sich ein?" empörte sich Haruka immer wieder und Michiru schwieg und ließ ihre Freundin fluchen und schimpfen...  
  
Miki, die in der Tat noch ziemlich schwach war, schlief schon bald ein und Bunny deckte sie zu. Sie hatte auch Arimi zugedeckt und nun verließ sie zusammen mit Mamoru die kleine Familie.  
  
"Ich bin ja so froh, Mamoru!" freute sich Bunny. Mamoru küsste sie auf die Stirn und lächelte ihr zu. "Ein Glück, dass Michiru gekommen ist, nicht wahr?" fragte Bunny lächelnd. Sie freute sich wirklich sehr für das kleine Mädchen.  
  
"Ja." Stimmte Mamoru ihr zu. "Auch wenn die beiden ziemlich verantwortungslos gehandelt haben, als sie Miki von den Apparaten.." Bunny stellte sich vor Mamoru. "Das finde ich nicht! Ich glaube, sie wussten, was sie tun." Verteidigte sie ihre Freundinnen.  
  
"Bunny, habe ich Medizin studiert oder die beiden? Ich bin Stationschef hier, ich weiß am besten, was gut für die kleine Miki ist und was nicht.." fing Mamoru an. Kleinlaut gab Bunny klein bei. Sie wollte sich nicht streiten, aber irgendwie fand sie, dass Mamoru unfair gegenüber Haruka und Michiru war.  
  
Sie beschloss, sich in seinem Namen bei ihnen zu entschuldigen.  
  
[Bei Michiru zu Hause]  
  
"Gehst du an die Tür?" rief Michiru vom Bad her. Sie schob ihr Kopftuch wieder hoch, das ihr die Augen verdeckte.  
  
Als Bunny von Haruka die Tür geöffnet wurde, grinste sie fröhlich. "Hallo Mondgesicht! Kommst du beim Hausputz helfen?" begrüßte sie Haruka und hielt ihr ein Geschirrtuch hin. Verdattert nahm Bunny das Tuch an und folgte dem großen blonden Mädchen in die Küche. "Klar... meinetwegen..." stammelte sie und trocknete die Tasse ab, die Haruka, nachdem sie sie gespült hatte, ihr in die Hand drückte.  
  
"Michiru war der Meinung, ihre Wohnung müsse mal wieder aufgeräumt werden!" seufzte Haruka, während sie die nächste Tasse einschäumte und mit heißem Wasser abspülte.  
  
Michiru, die gerade das Bad geputzt hatte, kam erschöpft in die Küche. "Hallo Bunny!" grüßte sich und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. "Ich bin k.o.!" stöhnte sie und stützte ihren Kopf auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
Bunny betrachtete die Mädchen abwechselnd. "Ich mach dir nen Tee, Süße." Schlug Haruka vor und setzte Wasser auf. Michiru hob den Kopf: "Das wär lieb!"  
  
[Bei Bunny zu Hause]  
  
Nachdem Bunny den beiden den Grund für ihr Kommen erklärt hatte, war sie auch schnell wieder nach Hause gegangen. Sie konnte es nicht aushalten, die beiden so fröhlich zu sehen. Irgendwie beneidete sie das Liebesglück der beiden Mädchen.  
  
Natürlich war sie glücklich mit Mamoru, aber der Vorfall im Krankenhaus hatte doch gezeigt, dass sie die Dinge nicht immer gleich sahen. Bunny fragte sich, ob Haruka und Michiru immer einer Meinung waren.  
  
Sie lag in ihrem Bett, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und stellte sich die beiden bei einem Streit vor. "Die beiden lieben sich viel zu sehr, als dass sie sich streiten würden..." mutmaßte sie und schloss die Augen. Außerdem konnten die beiden sicherlich miteinander reden...  
  
Das vermisste sie so sehr. Früher konnte sie mit ihrem Mamo-chan über alles reden. Über ihre Probleme in der Schule, die Streitereien mit Rei und über das Sailor Dasein. Aber in letzter Zeit ist Mamoru so anders.  
  
Bunny hat immer mehr das Gefühl, dass sie sich auseinander lebten. Abends kam sie müde von der Arbeit und Mamoru war auch erschöpft von der Klinik. Sie schliefen zwar noch in einem Bett, aber sobald sie ins Bett fielen, schliefen sie auch.  
  
Bunny griff nach Mamorus Kissen und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Sie vermisste die zärtlichen Stunden mit ihm. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich, wie sie mit den Männern im Laden flirtete und es sich gefallen ließ, angeflirtet zu werden. Dann hatte sie meistens ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Bunny klar, dass sie für immer mit ihrem Mamoru zusammen leben musste. Obwohl sie ihn liebte, war dieser Gedanke sehr erschreckend.  
  
Als junges Mädchen hatte sie immer von der großen Liebe geträumt, davon, eine Braut zu sein und Kinder zu haben. Sie war jung und freute sich auf die Zukunft.  
  
Aber irgendwie... sie war zwar verliebt in Mamoru, freute sich über Chibi- Usa, über die anstehende Hochzeit und über ihr gemeinsames Leben, aber trotzdem vermisste sie was. Das Verliebt-sein war schon lange zur Liebe geworden, was sie natürlich auch genoss, aber tief in ihr drin wusste sie, dass Liebe und Gewohnheit sehr nahe beieinander lagen.  
  
Außerdem wusste sie ja nun, was ihr die Zukunft bringen würde. Ein Leben, zusammen mit Mamoru, auf dem Thron, in Crystal Tokyo... Bunny schauderte. Sie würde mal eine Prinzessin sein, viele viele Jahre würde sie alt werden können, ohne ihre Jugend zu verlieren. Und immer würde Mamoru ihr zur Seite stehen.  
  
Ein beruhigender Gedanke, aber sie war etwas traurig darüber, dass sich nicht mehr in ihrem Leben ändern würde. Dahin waren Erwartung und Spannung. Es war, als ob man sein Weihnachtsgeschenk zufällig im Versteck findet und sich nicht mehr so wirklich freuen kann, packt man es dann an Heiligabend aus dem bunten Geschenkpapier.  
  
Wieder überkam sie das Gefühl eines schlechten Gewissens. So durfte sie nicht denken! Das war nun mal ihr Schicksal, ihre Bestimmung, ihr Los.  
  
"Ich liebe Mamo chan doch! Ich will für immer mit ihm zusammen sein!" sagte sie sich entschlossen und starrte die Decke an.  
  
Sie hatte ein immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen! Mamoru liebte sie so sehr und sie ihn auch! Aber trotzdem wollten die Zweifel und Ängste nicht weichen. Sie machten sich in ihr breit und immer wenn sie die beiden jungen Mädchen zusammen turteln sah, dann füllten diese Gefühle sie aus.  
  
"Usagi, du liebst ihn!" ermahnte sie sich selbst noch einmal. "Du wirst glücklich mit ihm!" sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr: Noch zwei Minuten bis er kam. Sie beschloss ein heißes Bad einlaufen zu lassen und ihn in der Wanne zu begrüßen...  
  
"Immerhin ist er mein Schicksal!" dachte sie immer wieder und verbannte ihre Zweifel tief tief in einer Ecke ihres Herzens.  
  
**** Ferdisch! **** 


End file.
